The invention relates to outboard motors, and more particularly to latch mechanisms for outboard motor cowl assemblies.
A conventional outboard motor cowl assembly includes a pan-like lower cover member and a dome-like upper cover member. A typical latch mechanism includes a pin extending horizontally from the inside of the upper cover member. A shaft extends through the lower cover member and is pivotable about its longitudinal axis relative to the lower cover member. A hook is fixed to the inner end of the shaft. The outer end of the shaft has thereon a latch handle that allows an operator to pivot the hook between a latched position wherein the hook engages the pin and an unlatched position wherein the hook is disengaged from the pin. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,353.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,333, which discloses a latch mechanism with a handle pivotable about a vertical axis. The handle is flush with the outer surface of the cowl assembly when the handle is in its latched position.